


Happiness

by shiningtwice



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Nine or None, OT9 - Freeform, TWICE 4EVER
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningtwice/pseuds/shiningtwice
Summary: Twice is each other’s happiness. Forever and always.
Kudos: 11





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> It’s Twicelights in Manila’s anniversary today. Cry with me, PH Onces T_T

There are simple things that can be defined as happiness.  
For example, Dahyun received a handwritten letter and her favorite chocopie on her birthday, it is happiness. Another is that when Chaeyoung got to listen to her favorite Justin Bieber songs and actually got noticed by him on her social media account, it is happiness. Another one is when Momo finally was authorized to do their own dance break choreography in their next comeback, it is happiness. And another one when Sana finally has her own pet after how many years she’s been longing to have one, it is happiness.  
It’s just some of the little happiness of the members that is surely memorable and important for them. But it’s the thought that counts, may it be big or small, it is still happiness for them.

For Sana, happiness is spending time with people that makes her smile. She surely loves having someone as a company and always having someone beside her even if no one’s talking. She believes that staying with the people that appreciates her and loves her no matter what builds a healthy relationship between them because she will surely return that energy of loving and appreciating. She doesn’t like things like negativity and stuff related to that because she wants to focus more on the bright side, on the positive and shining side and so she likes to be with people that exactly radiates that energy and some of them are her members.

Sana definitely loves to stay with them and be with them all the time. She wants to cling to them, hang out with them, do things with them, and simply just anything and everything they want. It makes her smile, even with just little, simple, random things or events. It makes her smile when she sees Momo eats her favorite snack, when she sees Nayeon doing her nails for fun, when she sees Joengyeon happily (for the first time ever?? she guesses) cleaning the mess their members made, when she sees Jihyo guiding Chaeyoung and Tzuyu with something school-related, when she sees Mina so hooked and entertained by the movie she’s watching, when she sees Chaeyoung so passionate about the artwork she’s currently working on, when she sees Tzuyu trying to write some lyrics for their next album, when she sees Dahyun reading her books with a smile on her face. It makes her smile when they are complete, going on a road trip, eating dinner with various topics to talk to, sneaking out of their dorm just to buy something from the nearest convenience store, planning things for their next comeback. And maybe Sana likes to enjoy those kind of things where even if it’s just a small stuff, she’s still happy about it.

“Sana eonni, what are you thinking about?”

She immediately hugged Dahyun that’s beside her and the latter immediately hugged back, she noticed that the older is smiling from ear to ear and she’s curious about the reason behind that captivating smile.

“I’m just happy that we’re complete. I’m happy that I can see you all here, that we’re just in one place doing the things we dreamt of since day one and finally being able to showcase it to the whole wide world”  
“That’s…kinda deep, but a relieving thought, eonni”

“It is”

It’s approximately 8 years since she’s with her members and she’s certain that they all knew each other’s ups and downs, regrets, secrets, failures, favorites, allergies, likes and dislikes, and such things. They already memorized each other’s antics, pattern, personality. And yet, sometimes, or most of the times, there are still facts that reveal something about them and they are all welcome with that kind of new information. Sana personality thinks that she will not stay that long with the group if not for the members who loves and care for each other, who supports each other and even believes in them, cheers for them, roots for them. And Sana is beyond happy to stay with those kind of people in her whole life and for the rest of it.

For Dahyun, happiness is achieving your goals together. Isn’t it great that you have someone by your side who is proud of you and at the same time is with you all throughout your journey? It is what happiness feels like for her. It’s not just about the goal or the process on how she will achieve it. It is also about the people she is with, it is also about the people who supports her and care for her since day one until the very end, it is also about the people who cheers for her and roots for her and believes in her that she can do it, that she will definitely make it. And she did. Nothing can surpass the happiness Dahyun feels every time she is with her members and they plan about all the things they like to do, may it be a short-term or long-term goal for them, she doesn’t care, as long as they do it together.

“Should we go to Hawaii since we got our 100th win?”

Nayeon, out of nowhere, held a meeting in their living room to discuss something about their celebration of their achievements in their More & More era. The other girls stated a blank expression at first before stating their own opinions at the same time that made their youngest, Tzuyu, scream.

“Wait! Do you remember our 1st win, Eonnis?”

Their attention all went to her and she immediately became very shy but continued speaking.

“It’s 1500 days since our 1st win today. I just want us to think of that moment when we thought we’re not gonna win awards, be successful, and our group be a literal flop. Almost anyone around us felt like it back then, but we survived everything together, and we will still survive in the coming years.”

The crybaby of them all, Nayeon, starting shedding real tears while all of them still listening attentively to their youngest. Jihyo’s so close to tear up, as well.

“We just had a simple celebration back then. We went on a dinner and congratulated each other including our managers and staffs. We worked hard until our wins came one by one. It may be really unusual for me to say these things, but I’m really proud of all of you. And we cannot achieve our 100th win without all of your hard work”

And now everyone’s teary-eyed with the honest and sincere comment of their youngest. It reminds them back in the days where they practice hard until midnight, need to have a stable diet, and even have almost all the restrictions possible just so they can have a great performance on their stage and a stable name in the industry they really dreamt of becoming a part of.

Despite all their crying and reminiscing, they have a happy and thankful heart. They really couldn’t achieve anything without each other, and the help of other people around them. At that moment, Dahyun feels like crying, after a few months of not showing her emotions to the members, because she still feels the overwhelming love and support from their fans, from their managers and staffs, from their company, and from each other just to be where they are right now. She’s beyond happy, really. She feels really happy that hey have yet another milestone they achieved in their career, together.

For Momo, happiness is performing and inspiring others. Dance is life. Performing is life. Everyone knows that Momo is really one of those great and one of the best main dancers in the third generation of KPOP. She really loves dancing ever since she was a kid and so she was, and is still is, passionate to achieve her goal of debuting in a girl group and giving her best in every performance they have. She loves to see people smiling at her and being proud of her doing the thing she really loves. She loves to hear people complimenting her and saying things such as they inspire them to also achieve their dreams of becoming a dancer or inspiring them to be and do good in this life. Even though she still listens to any negative about her, she will always go back to thinking of and doing the things that makes her happy. 

She will always practice, rehearse in anytime she has and whenever she thinks she needs to. She will be up in the practice room, even if it’s past midnight already just to practice and monitor her dancing. She is also always attending vocal lessons to maintain her singing voice. She always does everything just so she can prove that she truly deserves to debut, that she truly belongs to the group, and she is, no questions asked. She does her best in everything she does to satisfy herself, to return the love and support she gets from their fans. And it’s not just about that, it’s also because of the burning passion inside of her, the heart that melts every single time she sees their fans looking oh so happy when they perform in front of them and she always thinks that she should do better in every show, concerts, promotions for everything to be worth it. She always wants everything to be worth it.

Momo wants the hard work, passion, determination, and everything they put in ever since day one be worth it, and it is, it always is, and it will be, it will continue to be.

“What are you smiling about, Momoring?”

She did not remove her eyes from her phone but responded to Jeongyeon’s question.

“I’m reading the fans’ reactions to our new-released videos in our social media platforms.”

Jeongyeon doesn’t need to say something after that, she surely knows that the girl has the feeling again of being overwhelmed, beyond happy, as if in cloud nine, whenever she reads the comments from their fans that mostly pinpoints about the positive things and also feedbacks to every content they release. It amazes her still, on how, after almost 5 years of debuting, it still has that impact on them, that kind of effect that only their fans will give them. It’s like they’re really giving them the energy they need to consume for every performance that’s why they always do better and better.

“I’m really glad that we got to have positive comments all over our feed, Jeong. It still feels surreal and I’m beyond happy that we got to perform in front of them, but at the same time, achieve our dreams as well. We got to inspire them the same way we are inspired to do better in the future because of them”

Momo leaned her head on Jeongyeon’s shoulder. They all surely know that kind of feeling that only their fans can give them. It is truly happiness for Momo, knowing that she can do the thing she loves for the rest of her life and also to inspire people all around the globe.

For Chaeyoung, happiness is having each other through thick and thin. She may sound dependent, but she truly believes that it is still the best and will always be the best when it’s the nine of them. She loves the thought that even if they are tired from a whole-day practice, or a whole run of concert rehearsals, or a vocal lesson, there are still smiles in their faces. She loves the thought that even if they all feel the struggles of not having enough sleep, not eating much healthy food, not catching up with their friends much because of the tight schedule, there’s still something that tells them that there are better days yet to come and they all just smile at each other. She loves the thought that they always hold on to each other, no matter what situation they are in. She loves the thought that they are always there, just there, to stay and to listen and to understand and to believe in each other.

“Eonni, there’s an emergency! Quick!”

Momo ran and followed Dahyun going to the biggest room in their dorm only to be welcomed by party poppers, balloons, cake, and her members all smiling at her.

“Happy birthday, Momoring!”

They sang her a happy birthday and gave her birthday kisses after. It made them all happy knowing that even if they have a tight schedule, they still manage to celebrate every member’s birthday together.

But on a more serious note, every one of them will literally run into a member’s room whenever they say it’s an emergency or when they think that it’s really urgent and needs some assistance. Some examples are when they ran out of kitchen ingredients, that is rarely of them to cook but still rans out of it, also when they misplace things only to be answered by Jeongyeon explaining where she put it specifically, or when one feels sick and they will right away give them some medicine, some water to drink, allow her to rest, and call their managers to rest assured she can get well any sooner, or when they need to learn different languages for their world tour and they all cheer each other up not to jumble all the letters and syllables. 

“Always remember that we’re here for you, okay? We’re literally one call away so if ever you need help, or someone to be with, just call anyone of us, or all of us.”

Nayeon reminds Tzuyu, that currently has a high fever, and it made her chuckle because it is as if she’s having some serious illness when she’s not just feeling well that day. However, it made her relieved that she still feels home, that there’s someone who will take care of her.

May it be little or big things, Chaeyoung always notices that when one is in trouble, there are immediate actions going right away and that’s when she feels at ease, feels comfortable with the members by her side. She’s so sure that they will be with each other, holding hands, surpassing everything together. She’s so sure that they will always be there through thick and thin, no matter what happen. And it makes her happy, it makes her really happy knowing that there are 8 people who will be with her in her journey, and together, hand in hand, they will walk through their chosen path.

For Jeongyeon, happiness is experiencing things together. May it be extreme rides, movies of different genres, discovering foods from different parts of the world, resting, practicing, rehearsing, and any other things may it be just in their dorm or outside of it. She’s up for more adventures to come with her members and she’s most definitely excited for what’s more to come for all of them. She wants to discover things and experience things together with them. She’s so much excited for what’s in the store for all of them in the near future because it makes her happy just thinking that they will still be with each other when all of that happens.

“Do you all want to go and eat at the newly opened restaurant just near our dorm?”

Jihyo asked all of them after wrapping up their 14-hour rehearsal and staying in the practice rooms because apparently, the big event they are all waiting and excited for is just a month away. And it seems like a magic spell to all of them when they hear something about food that it feels like their tiredness and exhaustion from that day’s schedule faded away in just a few seconds. Finally, they are all going to eat and have their dinner that they truly deserve after working hard from their non-stop rehearsals.

They all went to their respective vehicles, and just what like Jihyo said, they went to their destination. Thankfully, their managers already made a reservation for all of them so they do not have much to worry about the crowd.

“Jihyo Eonni, it’s cool here. How did you know this place?”

Sana chuckled and it’s a hint for all of them that it is because they had their walk again in the middle of the night. There are really instances when one, two, three, or all of them suddenly just had the thought of sneaking out in their dorms just to walk near the Han river, or because they want to go such places like restaurants and pet cafes, or because they want to ride a bicycle and feel the night breeze, and such things. It became a habit for all of them that whenever they can’t stay still in their dorm, there will be someone who will ask about discovering and experiencing things inside or outside their place.

They go hiking, camping, travelling to a lot of places that is not crowded and discovered places for themselves to be amazed with nature, with man-made structures that they never thought they will witness in their whole life. And isn’t it just a great feeling, experiencing and discovering things for the first time with the people you love? You trust? You believe in? With the people who really knows who you are? Who stays with you no matter what situation? Isn’t it great experiencing your firsts and seconds, and so on and so forth with the people you want to spend the rest of your life with? It feels like that to Jeongyeon, because being with the members, no matter what they do, as long as they have each other, is already happiness to her.

For Nayeon, happiness is being a support system to others without noticing it. It’s not that a big deal, really. It’s also not lifting herself up because of her personality of wanting to look “nice” in front of everybody. But rather because her heart melts every time her members rely on her, share their struggles, and trust in her that she will listen or sometimes give them a piece of advice. It softens her inside because the members believe in her, that she can be really be that “Eonni” as she is the oldest in the group. And when they point it out in seldom times, Nayeon will suddenly just tear up without noticing it, it feels like her heart will burst because of happiness because she can feel all the love, her importance in her members and the reason why she became part of the group.

Jihyo just suddenly barge into her own room past midnight that made her startled and almost scream because her door suddenly opened and it gave her a Park Jihyo with an unexplainable facial expression.

“Is there something wrong, Ji?”

She got a very tight hug as an answer from the girl and ar that moment, they just decided to hug the silence that surrounds the whole room. Nayeon just pats Jihyo’s head and let the latter hug her. It happens every now and then when Jihyo or any other members will suddenly just go to her room, crying or with a blank expression, or will just hug her, or will directly share their hatred, their regrets, their excitement, and so many more feelings. They all became so comfortable with each other to the point that they all know each other’s ups and downs, and every little detail about their whole being.

“Eonni, you’re the very first person to know about this.”

“What are you gonna tell me, Chaeng?”

“I got my first tattoo!”

Chaeyoung showed her the tattoo she’s talking about like a kid telling her Mom that she got a star from the kindergarten. Nayeon was albeit surprised, but is very happy that one of their youngest actually doesn’t give a freaking attention to any other negative comments that will come to her once it was revealed to the company, to the public. She’s proud of the kid in front of her and how her stories made her smile, made her heart melt just with the thought of saying important scenarios in their life to her. It’s like they’re saying that she’s important because she’s one of those people that they share something, not just anything, with. And with that, Nayeon feels the happiness inside of her.

“Thank you for always listening to us and giving some advice, Nayeon eonni”

Mina said as a start of the whole group’s speech to celebrate the oldest’s birthday. Jeongyeon was holding a cake with candles still lit up and ready to be blown in any minute while Momo and Sana hold some balloons and party poppers.

“We hope for your happiness always. And… we love you!!!”

After blowing the candles, they all went for a group hug and giving of birthday kisses to the birthday girl. She never felt so happy in this life until that very day.

For Jihyo, happiness is being complete. The word “complete” may have different definitions, however, it is what it is. Happiness is the feeling of being complete, inside and out of herself. Feeling complete that she have her family, friends, her members, and their fans by her side. Happiness is them being complete, all nine members. As a leader, of course, it really hurts when one or two is missing because it is truly her responsibility to take care of them as a whole. However, she also needs to accept that there are struggles all throughout their journey and they all need to stand firm, and Jihyo will always be that leader who will guide them from the back (not from the front because she always makes sure to see all of them grow) until they keep their track again.

She sees Jeongyeon crying again in her bedroom when she accidentally opened it after hearing some sobbing, that’s unusual in their whole dorm late at night. She doesn’t really want to interfere and she might startle her, but there’s something that tells her that she should go inside and comfort her.

“Ah, crap”

Jeongyeon then suddenly wiped her tears away and greeted Jihyo as if nothing just happened. However, Jihyo just straight hugged her, comforted her, and assures her that everything will be okay in no time.

“We will be complete again in the coming months, don’t worry too much. Mina’s a strong girl, we all know it.”

It feels like their whole being is also not complete whenever there’s one or two members missing in their activities and events, what more in their concerts and world tours. They were used to being nine, always nine members standing next to each other as they say their greeting and as they bid their fans goodbye and a “see you next time”. But there’s so many hindrances that allow them to be incomplete for a while and one of it is health. It’s understandable, given that they chose that path to live from then on, but they also need to rest for a while, to think about things, and just plainly rest.

And so they wait, and wait, and wait. And so they pray, and hope that everyone will be healthy and healthier in the future. And they believe that they will surpass it all, they believe in their members that they will come back healthier, stronger, braver to whatever the world will give them.

Seeing her members with a genuine smile, a dashing laughter, and a pure heart whenever they are complete in any events may it be awards shows, concerts, fansign events, comeback promotions, radio interviews, photoshoots, song recordings, dance practice will always, always makes her happy, more than happy that her heart can burst out anytime because it’s what’s important to her— being complete and being able to stand as nine again.

“We missed you so much!!!”

There’s real tears in all their eyes when their expected member came back with a sweet smile on her face and ready to hug her members right after she opened the door to their dorm. They, of course, had their group hug, a tight one, one that they all don’t want to let go any longer and just stay there, because it’s where they belong, into each other’s arms. And it made Jihyo happy, really happy.

For Mina, happiness is being able to go back and stand again. After all the struggles, the problems, the hindrances, the miscommunication, the blank stares, the silent cries and battles inside herself, it finally ended. She’s back for good with the help of her family, the company, their fans, and most importantly, her members. She really doesn’t think that she can go back and stand again and fight with anything but all of them made it possible for her. It is truly her happiness being able to step up on the stage again singing with all her heart and standing behind all her members in front of their fans chanting their names.

It is happiness when she got to lean on with the members, knowing that they all patiently waited for her to come back, knowing that she will not be alone because they all promised to stay and hold her hand for the longest time and they will be there no matter what, knowing that they have each other in any circumstances they will face in the near future, knowing that they are complete again.

It is happiness when she got to hear the loud chants of the fans again, singing along with their songs and dancing to the rhythm, that she got to go up on stage again and perform with her members, that she got to hold her microphone again, put her performing clothes again, perform again in front of their fans, knowing that they inspired them, that it makes them happy, that they are proud, that they come this long because of them and that they are still there to support and love them.

It is happiness when she felt better and better as time goes by after she came back from hiatus. She can feel her whole being again, she can do the things she wants to do again. She believes that she cannot surpass anything without her members by her side because they are one of the people who helped her stand again to her feet and go back. 

The first time she got back to their dorm, she was immediately welcomed by 8 pairs of arms around her and she never felt so happy ever before like this, she never felt the overflowing love she received from the members when she came back. They all have her favorites around them and everyone makes sure that she feels welcome, that she feels loved, that she feels appreciated all the time, that they respect and understand everything about her and promised to take care of her more.

“We love you Minari, we love you so much brave, best girl”

Jihyo said and they all went for another round of group hug. Their hug feels like home that Mina doesn’t want to go away from forever. Their hug gives her comfort all the damn time, gives warmth that only them could give, and gives the love she always craves for.

“Thank you, members. Always. For everything.”

They smiled back at her and everything seems so bright again, everything felt complete again and it’s exactly what they want to be from then on. They want to be complete, to be braver and stronger, in the coming months and years they will be together. And as she goes back and stand again in front of many people, Mina felt happiness.

For Tzuyu, happiness is a heart-melting feeling. It is like coming home after a long, tiring day, but welcomed with a big smile and comforting hug that warms her inside and out. It feels like butterflies in her stomach and blushing cheeks. It feels like smiling from ear to ear and as if there’s no tomorrow. It is when she feels just so soft because of all the love, care, support, and appreciation that she gets in her whole life and a million thank you is not enough to return all of it. It is when she can’t help but just smile because she have her members by her side who happened to achieve their dreams the same time as her. It is when she always has a good night’s sleep even from a jam packed schedule because she’s relieved that they are all nine safe back in their dorm. It is when she suddenly just sings to a happy tune because she feels all the good vibes radiating her whole body knowing that they will meet their fans and it makes her excited and enthusiastic.

They just came back from an exhausting 2-day out-of-town shooting for a variety show and everyone felt the tiredness and exhaustion added by hunger and timid air from the atmosphere. They all just want to be in their own bedrooms already and sleep for at most 2 days straight (but that will never happen, they guesses). No one dares to talk nor move from their positions when they finally entered the vicinity of their dorm. They just had a quick bath before going to their respective bedrooms and shut their eyes close. However, right after Tzuyu took a bath, she had an idea of sleeping over at Momo’s room that night with no particular reason that the latter was surprised about because it’s been a long time since they have been in just one room.

“Can I sleep here tonight?”

Instead of a tired voice and a restless face, Tzuyu was welcomed by sparkling eyes and big smile that made her heart melt. Now it feels good to be home, indeed. All her tiredness from their previous schedule was suddenly gone just because of Momo’s response to her.

“Of course, you can! No one’s stopping you, come here our big baby”

They cuddled and even if no one’s talking, just hearing their own heartbeat, and feeling the heat of the night (even with the air conditioner on), they felt relaxed and relieved from that moment on. They even had a good night;s sleep after a long time of not having one. Maybe Tzuyu really misses having someone by her side when she sleeps for her to have a good one.

The next morning, one by one, they were all gathered in their living room to have some breakfast as they have the whole day off and they can literally do anything they want. Tzuyu was the last one to arrive at the room and she was greeted with bright smiles of 8 girls that she knows has genuine love for each other and said their good morning to her. A good morning, indeed. And in that very moment, she knows she’s truly happy being welcomed with smiles and the people she loves after every long and tiring event and schedules they have.

Happiness is defined as that feeling that comes over a person when he/she knows life is good and he/she can't help but smile. It’s just one over a thousand definitions of happiness, but it sure can reflect to each of the members because whether life is good or bad for them, as long as they have each other, they can still have the audacity to smile.

And for Twice, they are each other’s happiness, no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless plug on my other [OT9](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051171) one shot hehe [@letterstotwice](https://twitter.com/letterstotwice) on twitter


End file.
